1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the centrifugal separation of liquids and more particularly to an improved centrifuge rotor and to an improved collapsible container for use in such centrifuge rotor. The invention is particularly useful in the centrifuge system disclosed in my copending patent application Ser. No. 930,389 filed Aug. 2, 1978, which is incorporated herein by reference, but it will be understood that the invention is advantageously applicable to other types of centrifuges as well.